


Road’s Rage

by Inanimate



Category: overwatch
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Anger, Anger Sex, Blowjobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, FWB, Fear, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Hangover, M/M, Masturbation, One Night Stands, Payback, Solo, Swallowing, dirty house, metal, prosthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanimate/pseuds/Inanimate
Summary: Jamison Fawkes wakes up with a pounding hangover at Mako’s house. Due to their relationship having to remain secret, he must wait out the day until he can leave privately in the dark.Rough fucking ensues.





	Road’s Rage

          Light filtered in through the window. Dust particles scattered in the beams of the morning sun- it was a scene of perfect peace.

          Except for the alarm blasting in Jamie’s fucking ears.

          He threw himself into a sitting position, the blankets that hadn’t been washed in over a year sliding down to rest on his thighs. Slapping the alarm’s ‘off’ button, Jamison turned his gaze over to the form sleeping soundly next to him. _Tha’ damn pig. House could burn down and he wouldn’t bat an eye,_ he thought sourly. Mako, of course, didn’t notice the rotten look he was being given, and remained snoring softly.

          Another problem arose for Jamie as he threw the sheets off of his legs and crawled out of bed- his head was pounding. Last night had been a crazy party that he couldn’t remember half of. Clearly, it had ended hard at Mako’s house, however, judging by the familiar room and his sore ass. The walls were bare and painted a light, gross, brown color that faintly resembled watery shit. Nothing about the house could be considered clean, either. Clothes were strewn about on the floor, some of which were Jamie’s, and random knickknacks were tossed about as if a hurricane had torn through the cheap, one bedroom home.

          Jamie grabbed his clothes and stomped through the disgusting living room to the bathroom. First, he grabbed a glass of water and downed it in one go, followed by two more before he had had enough. He stood with his hands on the counter for a moment, catching his breath and looking at his own naked body in the unclean mirror. Removing his prosthetic arm, he turned the knob on the shower to the hottest setting and stepped in. Steaming water flowed down his body, plastering his unkempt hair to his face and washing away the dirt. Jamie took a moment to enjoy it- the shower at his apartment had stopped working about a week ago and he hadn’t gotten about to fixing it yet.

         He scrubbed himself clean with a loofa he found hanging on a rack beneath the showerhead before turning the water off and stepping out, grabbing a towel out of the restroom closet. Steam fogged the mirror and the room had become pleasantly warm and humid, inviting him to just sit down and relax. He readjusted his prosthetic into place, the metal cold to the touch despite the temperature of the room. Jamie was in the process of putting his shirt on when Mako creaked open the bathroom door, completely naked, and stood in the doorway looking at the smaller man with distaste. “What?” Jamison asked, tugging his shirt down and uncomfortably covering his junk with his hands.

          “Why aren’t you gone?” Mako rumbled, his deep, gravelly voice sending a chill down Jamie’s spine.

          “What’cha mean? You expectin’ me to leave?” Jamie asked with mock offense. In reality, the question was perfectly valid- they had an unspoken system that they always went by whenever there was a party or event: Jamie would get unreasonably drunk, Mako would take him home, they’d fuck each other’s brains out, and Jamie would be gone before Mako ever woke up. The next day, they would both act as if nothing happened. To everyone else, they were acquaintances that never had any interest in one another.

          “You always leave in the early mornin’. I can’t have blokes seein’ you leave my house now in the daylight,” Mako snarled, no affection or care in his voice. Jamie was having a hard time keeping his wits about him, as the man he had fucked drunkenly only hours ago was confronting him nakedly. He forced himself to keep eye contact, but his gaze kept wanting to drift down to Mako’s soft, round stomach that he knew too well, or what laid beneath.

          “Ain’t no problem! I’ll leave when it gets dark,” Jamie responded cheekily. In all honesty, he was getting pretty hard from the rough, angry tone that Mako was using on him. The larger man sighed, looked up as if asking God if there was any other way, and finally looked Jamie in the eye, defeated. “Fine,” he growled gruffly, turning back toward the living room. “Breakfast in twenty.”

          _Breakfast in twenty?_ Jamie never assumed that there would be anything edible in this shithole of a house, but he guessed that Mako had a lot of surprises in store for him. “Aight, hunny!” he cooed after the large man, strolling back into the bedroom where he laid himself casually on the bed.

          He pulled the sheets up to cover his legs as he prepared to beat one off before breakfast. His cold, metal hand brushed against his hard length, making his ass clench up and a chill make its way through his body. He slowly got the hand around his dick, taking a couple minutes to just breathe and adjust to the temperature. He pulled on his cock a few times slowly, enjoying the pleasure that flowed through his thighs and all the way to his feet.   
  
          Soon, he had a rhythm going, and the pace picked up to where he could no longer breathe out of his nose. Jamie opened his mouth, his dry lips sucking in air as silently as he could, but his lungs didn’t take no for an answer, and he quickly went from staggered breaths to moaning gasps. His heart pounded in his chest, eyes fluttering closed as precum dribbled out of the tip of his cock. He felt himself twitch in his hand, Mako’s voice talking dirty to him in his head.

          “Mmmh, fuck, fuck yeah,” the skinny man murmured to himself, his eyes opening once more. Mind racing, sweat formed on Jamie’s brow, his face turning redder with every second. He could feel himself getting close as he palmed his balls with his other hand. His prosthetic played with the tip of his dick, flicking over the head and massaging it. He pushed himself faster- he could feel his pulse pounding everywhere in his body.

          After another minute of the blissful tugging on his dick, Jamie felt right on the edge. His brain burst into a high as his cock twitched and shot out cum. His back arched, breathing becoming difficult as he instead let out strangled gasps throughout his climax. He rode himself out, dropping heavily on the bed and exhaling slowly. Cum dripped off of his prosthetic hand and landed on his stomach. A drop of sweat slid down his forehead, falling to the pillow.   
  
          It was only after Jamie opened his eyes a few minutes later that he saw the towering man standing at the foot of the bed. He was wearing clothes now- a blue shirt that showed off the bulge of his stomach and cut down just far enough to reveal some of his chest hair, and gym shorts that were visibly tented from his hard dick.

          Even though Jamie was perfectly fine with showing himself off last night, he felt a rush of extreme embarrassment as his cheeks blushed. Mako was looking at him with death in his stare. Jamie was perfectly sure that he was going to be killed, then and there. However, the large man surprised him when he stepped to the bedside and grabbed a few tissues, handing them to Jamie. The smaller of the two quickly took the meaning and cleaned himself off, hustling out of the bed with the dirty tissues and into the kitchen, where he tossed them into the trash. Mako didn’t follow, and Jamie was worried about returning to the room. He was struck with indecision- should he just get his shit and leave, or go apologize to Mako? He didn’t have to make a conclusion, however, because a gruff voice decided for him.

          “Get back here,” Mako yelled. It wasn’t an angry yell, rather he needed to be louder to be heard across the house. Jamie tentatively stepped over piles of dirty laundry and crept nervously into the bedroom. What he saw waiting both surprised him and excited him.

          “I come back to my room to find you _fucking yourself_ on my bed.”

          Mako was shirtless, but his shorts remained on. Jamie, however, happily noted that he was palming himself through the fabric. There was true anger in his voice, but a predatory lust underlined each word. Before Jamie could respond, he continued speaking.

          “You come to my house blubbering like a stupid bloke. I take you in and have my way with you. Then, you disrespect me but not leavin’ in the damn morning. You waste my water, and you’re still filthy as shit, an’ you have it in ya brain that you can fuck yourself on my bed? Well, I’ll tell you somethin’. You think you’re damn slick, but that’s how you get’cha self fuckin’ killed. You understand?”

          The tension increased in the room dramatically. Jamie didn’t know what to say, so of course, he stuttered out the first thing that came to mind.   
“Why you mad at me for this now? We hook up at least once a week. If you- if you had a problem with it, you coulda fuckin’ spoken up. Aight? I’m sorry. There. Is that what you wanted? Me to apologize to you, fatass?”

          Mako’s look intensified with real fire. He didn’t know why he didn’t kick this rat out and be done with him. “Get over here. On your knees,” he commanded simply. Jamie’s heart was racing, and his feet began moving before he could even process the words. He dropped down to his knees on the filthy carpet in front of the large man, looking up at him for what to do next.

          “You know how to work a dick, twink. Get movin’,” Mako snarled, his boner pressing hard against the fabric of his shorts. Jamie always knew that Mako was a predator in bed, but most of their exchanges had happened when he was drunk. However, he never remembered having this fear implanted firmly in his sober heart. Half of him was excited, his prick beginning to stand up as he owned the fact that they were going down again, but the other half was deliriously scared that if he made the wrong move, he would most certainly die.

          Jamie worked his hand up the length of Mako’s cock through his shorts. He felt it twitch under his hand, and his own dick began to strain. He palmed and rubbed it a little longer before sliding the waistband down. Mako’s prick popped out of the shorts like a wound spring, standing straight up against his round stomach, the tip red with the rush of blood being sent to it. Jamie grabbed the dick before him firmly, giving it a few pumps to set a rhythm before sliding his tongue up the side of the length. Mako shuddered under his touch, softly gasping to the pace that his dick was being pulled at.

          As his tongue reached the head of Mako’s cock, Jamie brought his hand to his mouth and spit. He lathered the dick in his saliva before again setting himself to work, tongue flicking at the tip playfully. All it took was a stern look from the huge man to pick up the pace. He opened his mouth and slid over Mako’s dick until it rested comfortably inside, his hand pumping more rapidly at the base. He began bobbing his head in sync with his hands- his metal prosthetic was feeling around Mako’s thighs, stomach, balls, and ass while his warm hand worked quickly on the shaft.

          The large man was quivering in pleasure as his toy took his dick so easily. He placed a hand roughly on Jamie’s head, pulling him away and turning his face up. “Let me,” he huffed, and Jamie dreadingly opened his mouth wide, understanding what was coming next. He let his hands fall to his sides as Mako took a firm hold of his hair, pushing the small head further on his dick. He could feel all the way down Jamison’s warm throat, and sense the gagging that was about to ensue.

          As predicted, Jamie wasn’t used to deepthroating, and his gag reflex kicked in, almost heaving over. On instinct, he wanted to bite down and close his mouth, but with great effort he managed to fight it and settled for groaning. Mako took the sign and pulled back into Jamie’s comfortable zone. He had only five inches compared to Jamies six and a half, but it was still a little too much for the smaller man to take in one go.

          Slowly, with one thumb tracing gently over Jamison’s jawline, Mako pushed in again. They made this into a pattern until Jamie was able to take the dick past his uvula. The taller man set a faster pace than expected, the smaller of the two’s eyes widening. Tears were forming on Jamie’s face, running down his cheeks as Mako pushed into his throat roughly. After a minute or so of this, Mako was thrusting into Jamie’s head with his full force. Jamison began to moan, and then scream as he was pushed beyond his limit, but he could do nothing but go limp as Mako ruthlessly fucked his face. Again and again, Jamie’s nose and forehead slapped against skin until finally the brutal pace tapered off. The vibrations against Mako’s dick and the whining agony of his toy finally had won him over.

          Jamie was pressed with his face firmly against Mako’s stomach as the cock in his mouth twitched once, then twice, and then felt the release shoot down his throat. Again, he choked, trying to swallow but failing, as his mouth was still full. He breathed deeply and whined once more, smelling the sweat and musk of Mako clearly all around him. The silence was deafening until Mako pulled his dick out of Jamie’s mouth. A mix of saliva and cum trailed out with it, and Jamie crumpled to the floor, coughing roughly, his entire body feeling the aftermath of the facefucking. Mako waited patiently for Jamie to finish, sitting down on the bed and sighing heavily, his heart still fluttering from the climax.

          The man on the floor slowly regained his wits. Though his breathing was still heavy, he clumsily stood up so he could sit next to Mako. The larger man pulled him close and slid a hand behind him and around his waist. Jamie’s dick was harder than it had ever been, though, and damn him if he was gonna blue ball after what he’d just been through. He took his warm hand and mindlessly began stroking his own cock, images of what he must have looked like and Mako’s cock fresh in his mind. Mako looked down at the smaller man, beating himself off despondently next to him. He hummed contentedly and said, “Here. Turn around.”

          Jamie did as he was told, resting his bare chest on the warm sheets and baring his ass for the large man now behind him. He wriggled his elbows beneath him so that his dick hung down below him.

          Mako walked over to the drawer near the bedside and grabbed a bottle of lube. He unscrewed the cap and poured it generously on his dick, then on his finger which traced over Jamie’s asshole. The cold liquid made Jamison shudder, the rim of his ass puckering. Mako slid one of his fat fingers slowly inside, feeling around for his prostate while adding pressure to ensure Jamie would stretch. He knew he had found the right place as the body under him shuddered and he heard a moan drag out from Jamie’s lips.

          Adding another finger, Mako began scissoring inside of the asshole to stretch it further. This was accompanied by periodic moans of delight as he tickled his prostate. As the third finger went in, Jamie was dripping precum out of his dick and groaning wantonly. The mood in the room had drastically changed from anger-fucking to a sensual care routine. As the fingers were removed from his ass, Jamison felt empty and cold. The tip of Mako’s dick pressed against his entrance, and Jamie growled in excitement. “Yesss,” Mako whispered as he slid his lubed dick inside of Jamie’s ass. He ran a hand around to the front of the man beneath him and began stroking him as well.

          Passionately, Jamie found himself switching between cursing and murmuring sweet nothings into the quiet air. All that could be heard was the sound of Mako pushing all the way inside of his toy, and then slowly out. The larger man cooed appraisals as he worked up a quicker pace. In and out he thrusted, the slapping of skin against skin growing clearer and the sound of moans getting louder. Now the air was full of yells, the wet slapping, Jamie’s ass clapping against Mako’s stomach, and labored groans. These all became more intense, Mako letting go and howling with residual anger and pride that he had claimed this toy.

          Jamie howled back, now helping Mako stroke his dick. He rode on the edge of a climax for several minutes of being brutally pounded into the bed, which was creaking so violently that he worried it would break. “You’re mine, MINE, you hear that? _MINE_ ,” Mako snarled, adding emphasis to each word with a thrust of his cock into Jamison’s prostate.

Jamie was happy to comply, slurring broken speech full of _yes_ and _harder_ into the room. He was on cloud nine. He felt as if the house was echoing praise back at him- two outback Australians who were in their own world. Mako pounded at an even faster rate. Jamie could barely tell up from down. Everything in the world had led up to this moment, where he was now screaming into a pillow that muffled the pure pleasure pouring in from his ass and prick. He might still die, if only for a different reason.

Both were teetering off the cliff, almost at the climax. Jamie came first- his dick twitching and cum pouring out in quick streams. The tightening of the asshole and the blissful moan from beneath was all that it took for Mako to follow. He came into Jamie, unable to pull out in time. Neither cared. They rode out their orgasms, Mako’s rapid rate slowing until he could finally remove himself and look at what he had done to Jamie.

Jamison was red from head to toe; his entire body felt like it was on fire. And in heaven. Fire heaven. Mako’s cum dribbled out of his asshole as he collapsed on the sheets, Mako dropping like a stone on his back next to him. They must have stayed silent, gasping for breath, reliving their day for at least  ten minutes before they became aware of a burning smell from somewhere in the house. Mako ran away, his voice trailing “Shit, fuck, the pancakes, shit,” behind him.

The pancakes were indeed burned, but it didn’t matter to either of the Australians. They just covered them in syrup and ate comfortably in silence. Mako finished his plate first, and looked meaningfully at Jamie. “Will you stay over another night, mate?”

Jamie grinned.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed. This was written all in one go super late at night, so I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> I’d love to write more, but I’m worried about making a commitment to a series. Some other drabbles may be posted here, or this account could go dead for the next three years like it did last time. 
> 
> Leave some positive suggestions in the comments! Or, on the contrary, you can completely obliterate my dignity and write an essay on how horrible I am for making this monster. Either works! I’ll still enjoy reading it.


End file.
